


Eavesdropping

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, gang, this one was just for fun. Bit of fluff and I have no idea where this popped from.<br/>Needless to say the three inseparables jump to conclusions... (grins hugely).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

*Royal Palace*

Doing a light task for Captain Treville because the man was currently swamped with responsibilities of overseeing the training of potential recruits, Athos found himself at the palace. He was accompanied by Porthos and Aramis who insisted on coming along.

A guard had told them where the king and queen were to be found so the three Musketeers headed in the direction of the palace library. Standing in front of the huge set of doors they were prepared to enter until Athos flapped his hand at his friends to stay put. 

Athos had heard d’Artagnan’s voice quite distinctly coming through the doors which had stunned him into immobility. Glancing at the others he could see the same shock reflected on their faces as well.

In hushed tones the three inseparables began talking to each other.

“What’s d’Artagnan doin’ with the king and queen?” Porthos frowned, staring at the doors as if he were trying to see through them.

“I’d like to know that as well,” Aramis put in. He had removed his hat and held it tightly in his hand for something to do.

“The boy said nothing to me,” Athos tried to concentrate on what was being said in the other room. Holding up a hand he made it known that he wanted to listen in on what was going on in there. The doors were thin and conversation could be heard clearly on their side.

“D’Artagnan, you are not pleasing me with your performance,” King Louis commented. “Do it again and do it better this time,” he ordered.

“Non, d’Artagnan, a little lower and to the left,” Queen Anne corrected. “Yes, like that. Excellent!” she clapped her hands.

“All right that was much better, but try it on Anne next time,” Louis suggested.

“Louis, this is not working,” d’Artaganan sounded frustrated and out of sorts.

“Go to the right this time but a little more delicately,” Queen Anne urged.

“Am I doing it correctly now?” d’Artagnan asked.

“Twist around and do it again like last time,” Louis demanded.

“Ann, please! Louis is dreadful at this,” d’Artagnan’s voice was upset.

Outside the doors, three men stood with their mouths agape.

“Mon dieu!” Aramis crossed himself and whispered fiercely in the ears of the others. “Are they...” he couldn’t finish the thought and just waved his hands in the air wildly. He nearly poked Porthos’s eye out with his hat.

Athos looked as pale as a ghost while Porthos seemed ready to be sick.

“Since when has d’Artagnan become on a first name basis with their majesties?” Porthos growled low.

“I am at a complete loss,” Athos couldn’t get over what he had heard and shooshed the others to hear more as he detected a petulant note in the king’s voice this time.

“I hope you remember all of this for next week,” Louis sounded aggrieved.

“I promise to do much better, but could you show me that particular move again, please?”

Back outside the doors, Athos seemed ready to faint.

For all of Aramis’s romances, past and present, the Musketeer blushed to the roots of his hair. "I say, d'Artagnan's more of a rascal than I gave him credit for."

Porthos looked like he was deciding whether to laugh at the situation or barge in and save d’Artagnan from a menage a trois which is clearly what he thought he was hearing.

The three astounded men continued to listen as it got even more interesting inside the library.

“A little more elegance in your approach please,” Queen Anne encouraged nicely.

“Honestly you two,” d’Artagnan huffed in annoyance, “this is about as elegant as I can get!”

Outside once more, Captain Treville happened upon his three best soldiers doing something he would never have thought them capable of doing inside the royal palace. He tapped each of his men on the shoulder to gain their attention then stood back with arms folded. Treville examined their faces closely and was disappointed to say the least at their behavior. “Eavesdropping on the king and queen,” Treville tutted quietly.

“You don’t know what’s goin’ on in there, Captain,” Porthos winced as he heard d’Artagnan complaining quite loudly at the king about where he was placing his hands. “See what I mean?” he pointed to the closed doors.

“Treville already knew what was going on in the library and covered his mouth to smother a laugh. Signaling for his men to follow him they walked away from the entrance.

“Sir,” Athos began but stopped at the apparent amusement on Treville’s face.

“D’Artagnan wanted this kept secret,” Treville began only to be interrupted by Aramis.

“I certainly can see why!” Aramis snapped with displeasure.

“Last week for d’Artagnan’s birthday their majesties gifted the boy with new garments for their upcoming soiree which they more or less ordered him to attend.”

Frowning, Athos thought the captain was jesting. “D’Artagnan never told me anything about the gift.”

“That’s because he was embarrassed,” Treville replied.

“Our boy’s gonna dress in embroidered silks and fripperies?” Porthos eyebrows shot up in amazement.

“Er, well, yes,” Treville snorted. “D’Artagnan wasn’t enamored of the idea either. Nor did he want to attend the soiree, but now that King Louis and Queen Anne seemed to have adopted our puppy, d’Artagnan had better get used to it.”

“All right,” Athos broke in. “You have explained about the soiree, but what does that have to do with what is happening inside that room right now?”

“Eavesdropping is not a good look on you, Athos,” Treville smirked. “Nor any of you for that matter,” he sighed and figured he better tell them or they would end up nagging the poor boy to death over this. “For heaven’s sake, men! The king and queen are teaching our youngster to dance properly.” Captain Treville’s stern features dared any of them to answer back with a witty remark. "D'Artagnan may do very well at a country village dance but he woefully lack's the type of finesse it takes to skillfully maneuver around a ballroom."

Three heads whipped around in unison to stare back at the library doors and then whipped back around to focus on their captain. They now shared in the knowledge that they had indeed jumped the gun on this one. Then shame quickly filled them as they heard Treville's snickering.

“Please, sir, do not tell d’Artagnan about this,” Athos pleaded. He realized that their boy's forgiving nature would be tested to the limits if he were to find out what they had thought he was involved in.

“I think you should all go back to your duties, and while I’m here now I may as well deliver my message to the king.” Treville threw Athos a pointed look reminding his lieutenant that he never did carry out his order.

Before the three inseparables left with their tail between their legs they heard King Louis berate their young one once more.

“Non, non, non! You were doing so well, d’Artagnan!” King Louis’s voice softened after that. “We will be at this all afternoon if need be. Ann would you please order some refreshments for us.”

“Take heart, d’Artagnan,” Queen Anne laughed, “Louis was worse than you before I took him in hand.”

To the four men standing outside the door they could only commiserate with the child and were entirely pleased that they were not the new favorite of their majesties.

The End


End file.
